


there's no sign of stopping

by artificialcitrus



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Other, adore is non-binary, alaska is a trans man, i don't know what to tell you, there's some daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialcitrus/pseuds/artificialcitrus
Summary: This wasn’t the first time Adore and Alaska had stumbled drunkenly into one of their hotel rooms after a show, and with any luck it wouldn’t be the last.





	there's no sign of stopping

**Author's Note:**

> y'all demanded this drabble so here it is

This wasn’t the first time Adore and Alaska had stumbled drunkenly into one of their hotel rooms after a show, and with any luck it wouldn’t be the last. Alaska is giggling, cheeks pink from the alcohol and the thrill of sneaking around, and Adore can’t help but laugh along with her as she closes the door behind them. The blonde is more handsy than usual, but Adore doesn’t really mind; she likes it when Alaska tugs at her shirt and grabs at her shoulders. Their lips meet messily and Alaska’s pink gloss is sticky on Adore’s lips, but she can’t complain because she knows her own brick-red lipstick is bound to be smeared all over Alaska’s mouth when she pulls away.

“Bedroom?” Alaska mumbles, scraping her long nails lightly across Adore’s skin. She’s needy, always pulling Adore closer, always trying to kiss her or touch her somehow.

“De-drag first,” Adore says, laughing when Alaska’s plump lips form a pout and she whines impatiently. “C’mon, Lasky.” She leads the bow-legged queen to the bathroom, where they make quick work of removing every trace of Adore and Alaska from their faces. Their wigs are carefully placed on foam heads in one corner of the bedroom, and then it’s just Danny and Justin in the room, wearing nothing but their underwear and t-shirts. Justin has a little of Adore’s lipstick at the corner of his mouth, but Danny thinks it’s adorable, and they’re struck by just how  _ pretty _ he is.

“You want water or something?” they ask, tilting their head to the side a little. Justin shakes his head, stepping closer to pull Danny into his arms again and press a kiss to their forehead.

“I want you,” he mumbles sweetly, holding Danny close.

“Lasky…” Danny chuckles fondly, moving their hands to rest on his waist.

“I missed you,” Justin says softly, fiddling with the hem of Danny’s shirt.

“We were together all night, dork,” Danny grins. Justin shakes his head.

“You know what I mean. I wanted to be able to hold you,” he murmurs, backing Danny up until their knees hit the bed and pushing them down gently. “Kiss you.” He positions himself above them. “Tell everyone in the room that you’re mine.” His lips trail down Danny’s neck, sucking a hickey just below their jaw and pressing a gentle peck to their lips once he’s satisfied with the mark he’s made. Danny whines softly, squirming beneath Justin impatiently as he pulls their shirt off and plays with their hair.

“Yeah?” they tease weakly, watching Justin lean up to pull his own t-shirt over his head and toss it to the floor. Danny can’t stop staring at his chest, so smooth and soft and beautiful, and they pull him down to kiss between his pecs. Their lips are like velvet against his skin and he moans softly, grinding down against their hips. “You’re all mine, Justin,” Danny mumbles.

Justin nods, letting out a little sigh. “Yours,” he agrees, “All yours, Danny,  _ god _ .” He’s beginning to get impatient now; he loves Danny’s lips on his chest, loves how their fingers trace over the scars under his pecs, but he’s  _ needy _ for god’s sake. He wants action, and he wants it  _ now _ .

Danny seems to sense this, and flips them so Justin is lying on the pillows, flushed and desperate as they kiss him over and over. His hair is already a mess from Danny threading their fingers through it, and he whines into the kiss.

“Need you,” he pleads, and Danny chuckles at his eagerness.

“So desperate already, baby?” they coo, pressing their fingers against his underwear and feeling the wet patch between his legs. Justin rolls his hips in response, biting down on his lower lip and batting his lashes up at Danny. 

“Please?” he begs  sweetly, hands running down Danny’s chest, nails scraping lightly over their skin. They shiver at the feeling, hooking their fingers in the elastic of his briefs.

“You’re something else,” they laugh, leaning down to kiss him again. Justin’s hands tangle in their hair, pulling them closer and keeping them there as he deepens the kiss. He whimpers against Danny’s mouth as he feels soft, strong hands on his hips, slowly ridding him of his underwear. Danny always knows exactly what to do to drive him crazy, and they’re doing a hell of a good job of it right now, kissing down his neck slowly.

There’s nothing Justin loves more than being marked up, and he’s lucky that Danny loves to stake their claim on him. He likes looking in the mirror after a particularly good night, tracing the pretty red and purple marks on his skin with his fingertips and admiring their color against his skin. Danny is gentle when they want to be, but both of them know that Justin likes it rough just as much as he likes being spoiled and pampered.

Danny’s mouth is hot on his skin, and he squeaks when he feels their teeth scrape down his neck, biting down where it meets his shoulder. It shouldn’t be so attractive to him, but he can’t help the shiver that goes down his spine when Danny bites him before soothing the mark with their tongue.

“Mm, I could eat you up,” they tease, and Justin feels a rush of heat in the pit of his stomach. He’s flushing all up his chest, and Danny smirks as they pull away to look at him and see him try to hide his blush. “Aww, are you flustered?” they coo, hands still firm on Justin’s hips. He squirms, trying desperately to buck his hips up or find some kind of friction, but he’s pinned down and can do little more than beg and whine.

“Dannyyy,” he complains, “I need youuu.” Justin’s voice is high and whiny, and Danny almost wants to laugh at how perfectly submissive their boyfriend is; his eyes are dark as he demands more, and he’s the textbook picture of a whiny power bottom. Danny sheds their own underwear and flops down beside Justin, pulling him into their arms and kissing him softly.

“Be patient, Justin,” they insist, but it’s clear that Justin doesn’t want to wait. He wriggles in Danny’s arms, trying to relieve some of the pressure between his legs, but it doesn’t do much good. “God, you’re fuckin’ insatiable.”

Justin pouts those perfect lips and furrows his brow, trying to pull Danny on top of him again with little success; he may be strong, but Danny has an iron will, and they won’t be moved so easily. Danny's fingers run through Justin's folds and they gasp quietly as they feel how wet he is.

“So good, baby,” they purr, petting him carefully. “Such a good boy for me.” Justin whines, circling his hips to chase the feeling and whimpering when he doesn't get anything more. “Shh. Stop moving so much.”

“Dannyyy. I need  _ more _ .”

Danny laughs. “I know you do, pretty boy.” They kneel between his legs, pushing his thighs further apart and licking at his swollen clit before pulling away when they hear Justin's sharp gasp. “What is it, baby?” they tease.

“P-please…”

“Please, what?”

Justin's cheeks turn pink and he wriggles under Danny's gaze. “Suck my cock, Danny,” he whimpers. When Danny's soft lips close around his growth again, he moans loudly. He's so wet that Danny can slide two fingers into him easily, and the stretch burns so sweetly. Justin is already close, but when Danny swirls their tongue around him and crooks their fingers up against his g-spot, it's over.

“ _ D-D-Daddyyyy _ …”

He comes with a shaky whine, soaking the sheets and blushing in embarrassment as Danny sucks their fingers clean of him.

“What a messy baby boy,” they purr, and Justin feels himself pulse with want. Danny moves up to straddle Justin's chest and his mouth falls open obediently, waiting patiently for his boyfriend to stuff him full. They stroke their cock a few times before guiding it between Justin's plump lips, and he takes it eagerly, a silent plea for Danny to fuck his mouth.

Danny's hips rock slowly as they build themselves up, cursing under their breath as they thrust their cock into Justin's warm mouth. He's moaning loudly around their member, the vibrations absolutely heavenly as the wet heat of his mouth envelops Danny and pushes them closer to the edge.

“You wanna take it tonight?” they growl as Justin hallows his cheeks and takes them deeper. He blinks innocently, ironic considering how he's moaning like a whore, and Danny understands his meaning.  _ Yes.  _ Their fingers press against his throat, feeling themselves inside him, and that's what pushes them over the edge. “Take it, baby, take it down your throat like a good little boy.”

Justin whines as Danny begins coming down his throat, pulling out slightly so they can get it in his mouth; his tongue is out as he pants, practically begging for more as his boyfriend comes all over his tongue and lips.

“All over those pretty lips,” Danny praises, moaning softly when Justin's head darts forward and he wraps his lips around their tip, sucking lightly before pulling away. “You gonna swallow, baby? Or do you wanna spit my cum all over that pretty chest?” Justin groans, a little of Danny's cum dribbling from his lips before he closes his mouth and whines at the taste of his lover. Danny can't help but watch, mesmerized, as he swallows their cum and scoops it off of his lips with his fingers before sucking on them too.

“Tastes so good, daddy,” Justin says sweetly, and Danny smiles, moving down Justin's body to kneel between his thighs again.

“Yeah, baby? Spread your legs so daddy can taste your sweet pussy, okay?”

Justin lets out a full-blown whimper at the dirty words, but his thighs part obediently and he spreads his pussy open with two fingers, letting Danny lick up and down his gash. Not only is he soaked in cum from his own orgasm, but he's wet all over again from having his mouth fucked, and Danny's tongue laps at his swollen folds, gathering up his juices on their tongue and swallowing them down.

“ _ Daddy _ ,” Justin warns, his voice high and sweet as Danny's tongue dips inside him and their thumb teases his clit. “Gonna come again,  _ god _ …”

“Already, baby boy?” they murmur, their breath cool against his slick heat. “Such a little slut.”

“ _ Mmph… _ please…” Danny's thumb flicks against his growth, spreading his wetness over it and letting out a quiet laugh when Justin keens, arching his back.

“You like that, baby? Like it when I play with your cute little cock? It's so pretty, Justin, you're so pretty.”

“ _ God, daddy, please, _ ” Justin begs again, biting down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood as Danny rubs him fast and hard, slipping a finger from their other hand inside him and pressing up firmly against his inner walls. Justin comes with a soft groan and Danny wipes their fingers on the sheets as they watch Justin's clit twitch and his hips shudder.

“It's late, sweetheart, we should go to bed,” Danny murmurs, laying down beside Justin and pulling him into their arms. “That was a good gig, huh?”

Justin nods, sleepy and warm against Danny as he curls up in their arms. “You did so good,” he says softly. “You're so talented, Danny.”

“Shut up, you're the one who’s a fucking winner,” Danny says, their grin evident in their voice. “You're beyond amazing.”

“I love you,” Justin mumbles, soft and sleepy. He's not entirely aware that he's said it until Danny is silent for a little too long, and he's about to take it back and blame it on the alcohol when Danny squeezes him tight.

“Fuck, I love you too,” they answer. Justin shifts in their arms so their chests are pressed together, and he kisses Danny sweetly. “I love you,” Danny repeats between kisses.

“I love you,” Justin breathes once more before pulling away to melt into Danny's embrace.

This is something different, something frightening. Moving into new territory is scary for the both of them, and they've been hurt in the past. But in the moment, neither of them have ever felt safer.


End file.
